


[Podfic] after the wolf

by Shmaylor



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Personal Growth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, because he is the least important character in this story, the wolf never makes an apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: When they told her story they harped on her innocence, her brazen cloak, the dangers of talking to strangers and straying from the path.Red agreed that those were dangers. After weeks of catching her breath, she did not agree they were wrongs.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [after the wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259827) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/after%20the%20wolf.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [after the wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1259827)

**Author:** [dirgewithoutmusic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Thank you to dirgewithoutmusic for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Length:** 17 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/after%20the%20wolf.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/after%20the%20wolf.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
